1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to storage systems, and particularly to, systems and methods for concurrently accessing a virtual tape library by a plurality of requestors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary virtual tape libraries (VTLs) are typically connected to multiple computing devices, but only allow one requestor (e.g., an application or host) at a time to access (e.g., an exclusive access) each virtual storage volume stored in the VTL. That is, only one requestor at a time is able to read data from and/or write data to a particular virtual storage volume. Since multiple requestors often desire to access a particular virtual storage volume at the same time, contemporary VTLs are not as efficient as they otherwise could be because access is granted serially to the requestors.